My Friend and Me
by Ichthys1004
Summary: Jun tak menyangka, Sahabat kecilnya, Yoon Jeonghan adalah seorang Master. Jun sendiri, adalah seorang penggemar Bdsm. Bagaimana jika Jun tertarik dengan "Pekerjaan" Jeonghan ? JUN X JEONGHAN / YAOI / DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Jun, begitu pemuda itu disapa, tengah termangu disebuah lorong kereta. Disana hanya ada dirinya, dan seorang remaja bersurai coklat sebahu yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya. Itu sahabatnya, Yoon Jeonghan.

"Jeonghan"

"Hm ?" Yang dipanggil tetap fokus pada layar ponselnya.

"Kenapa…"

"Kenapa apa? Bicara yang betul. "

"Kamu serius.. seorang master Bdsm ?"

Jeonghan meletakkan ponselnya, memandang jun intens.

"Lantas kenapa ? Kamu mau aku rape ?" tanyanya lantang. Jeonghan bisa dibilang sensitif jika ada yang membahas tentang pekerjaannya yang satu itu.

Jun terdiam. Bingung mau bicara apa. Semenjak insiden tadi sore, ia jadi sedikit takut pada Jeonghan. Ia yang hendak menyambangi rumah Jeonghan untuk menjemputnya untuk pergi ke toko buku. Namun telinganya yang kelewat tajam itu, mendengar suara desahan dan pukulan diiringi rintihan dan titah yang berasal dari Jeonghan. Bodohnya, Jun malah mengetuk pintu dan memanggil teman kecilnya tersebut sehingga ia tahu sedang apa Jeonghan disana.

"nggak Kok"

"Sudahlah, jangan tanya lagi. Aku ini Cuma seorang master bdsm, bukan seorang Rapist. Aku nggak memperkosa orang secara paksa, kecuali jika kau memintanya. "

"Apa.. kalau aku meminta, Kau tetap mau melaksanakannya? "

Jeonghan tersenyum miring. "jadi, Kau menawarkan diri, Wen Junhui? "

Tak disangka, Lawan bicaranya mengangguk, walau sedikit ragu. Jun pernah sesekali membaca cerita sex tentang Bdsm, dan kadang terbesit pikiran-pikiran untuk di-bdsm oleh sang master.

"Okay, kalau begitu kita ganti tujuan. Bukan toko buku, tapi.. Rumahku. "

"Kita pulang lagi? "

"kau pikir kita akan "Pulang"? Tentu saja tidak !"

"Ta-tapi.."

"Kebetulan setelah membeli beberapa sex toys baru, aku ingin mencobanya pada slave ku, dan itu kau. "

Sekarang Jun dibuat ngeri mendengarnya.


	2. Chapter 2

"Berbaring "

Titah Jeonghan setelah selesai mengikat kedua tangan Jun dan menelanjanginya. Ia memerintah sang slave yang dengan patuh menurut walau matanya tertutup dengan kain—yang makin mempersulit dirinya untuk bergerak.

"di ranjang bodoh, bukan di karpet! Hukumanmu kutambah, slave!" Jeonghan memukul punggung kekar Jun dengan pecut, membuat sensasi panas ditubuhnya.

"Sakit!" Ucap Jun refleks.

 _Ctass! "_ Peraturan kedua, dilarang berbicara dan mendesah. Hukumanmu kutambah lagi. " Ujarnya sambil terus-menerus memberi tanda merah pada tubuh Jun.

'shit!' umpat Jun dalam hati. Ia kira Jeonghan takkan separah ini mem-bdsm dirinya. Punggung dan bokongnya terasa makin panas, membuatnya enggan meneruskan permainan ini lagi.

"Cu-Cukup! Berhenti! " Katanya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, ia tidak sanggup merasakan sakitnya pecut Jeonghan lagi.

"Tidak bisa. Kita bahkan baru pemanasan. " Balasnya, lantas menyeringai.

Entah mengapa disaat seperti ini, sifat liar Jeonghan seperti menguasai dirinya. Ia begitu menikmati memperlakukan orang seperti sekarang. Ini begitu gila, namun sensasinya luar biasa.

"Sialan! "

"Apa kau bilang?" Kesal Jeonghan. Ia meraih sebuah gag-ball dan memasukannya pada mulut kecil Jun, sehingga pria itu tak bisa menggerakkan mulutnya untuk bicara.

"hei Henhenti!"

"Sstt ~ " Jeonghan mulai melancarkan pekerjaannya. Tangannya meremas penis Jun yang sedang terkulai lemas dibawah sana.

"Besar Juga. Sayang ia masih tidur, aku tak dapat membayangkan ukurannya kalau ia sedang bangun, hehe "

 _Dasar._

Sekarang, ia memasukkan sebuah Cock Ring pada penis Jun sambil menatap Jun seduktif. Tangannya ia gerakkan seperti sedang memijat sesuatu, sedangkan mulutnya menghisap Twin balls milik Jun.

"Hihak ! hangan henda hitu! "

"kau ini benar-benar cerewet ya, " Balas Jeonghan sambil mengocoknya. Benda itu sudah sepenuhnya bangun, menampakkan urat-urat kasar yang terlihat menakutkan, mungkin. Ditambah ukurannya yang semakin membesar dua kali lipat, seperti siap merobek Hole Jeonghan tanpa ampun.

"a-ah! " Jun memasang wajah penuh nafsu. Pijatan yang dilakukan Jeonghan sungguh memanjakan adik kecilnya. Sekarang penisnya berkedut, memberi sinyal kalau ia hendak memuntahkan sperma miliknya.

Sayangnya, Cock ring yang dipasangkan Jeonghan membuatnya orgasme kering.

"Hakit! Holongh hepaskan henda hihu! " Penisnya memerah akibat cock ring yang dipasangkan Jeonghan.

"tidak ~ Akan ~ "

"aarrghhh hialannn! " Jun meronta disaat Jeonghan hendak memberinya servis lagi. Ia meronta sangat keras, hingga ikatan pada kedua tangannya terlepas. Dengan cepat ia mengambil gag ball yang menyumpal dirinya, dan membuang benda itu ke sembarang arah.

"Sialan kau, Yoon Jeonghan! " ia menindih Jeonghan yang bertubuh lebih kecil dari dirinya. Kedua tangan Jeonghan ia letakkan diatas kepalanya, dan mengikatnya dengan dasi.

"Hei, kau itu Slave ku! "

"persetan! Sekarang kau bisa apa memangnya? " Ujarnya sambil menarik cock ring yang menyumbat saluran penisnya. Sperma Jun langsung membasahi perut Jeonghan begitu benda itu dicabut.

"Lepaskan, Jun!" Teriak Jeonghan. Ia enggan meneruskan permainan apabila posisinya dibalik seperti ini.

"Sekarang, Aku akan memberimu pelajaran tentang Bdsm yang sebenarnya. " Balas Jun, lantas menindih tubuh polos Jeonghan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Maafin updatenya terlalu pendek dan kesannya terburu buru, aku nulis ini karena permintaan Update, tadinya sudah banyak tapi aku pisah jadi dua bagian karena yang satunya belum sempurna. Aku sedang ulangan kenaikan kelas :)


End file.
